This invention relates to magnetic cores for use in saturable core measuring devices, such as fluxgate magnetometers and gradiometers, for example, and is more particularly concerned with magnetic core constructions that provide improved signal-to-noise ratios in such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,885, issued Apr. 25, 1961 to the present inventor, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses magnetic cores that have contributed greatly to the commercial success of saturable core measuring devices. In the manufacture of such cores, thin strips of permeable magnetic material, such as Permalloy, are oppositely wound and interwoven on a non-magnetic cylindrical tube so as to provide a pair of superposed coaxial coils. At each of the opposite ends of the coils, the respective ends of the strips are joined to each other, as by crimping, to form a lap that extends lengthwise of the cylindrical tube.